Storm Aquario 100HF/S
Storm/Wind Aquario 100HF/S '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and it is owned by Hikaru Hasama. Hasbro released this bey with the Fusion Wheel, "Storm". Takara-Tomy released this bey with the Light Wheel, "Wind". Storm has shown to be stronger, due to it being Wind's metal counterpart. '''Note: Wind Aquario 100HF/S is only obtainable through Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S, where it is the "rare" (or prize) Beyblade. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Face Bolt: Aquario The Face Bolt depicts Aquarius, the water bearer/carrier and one of the 88 constellations in space. The face shows a vase which appears to have a face on it pouring out water in the form of an arm with the letters "AQRO" (Hasboro Only) on it. Energy Ring: Aquario Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Defense combos. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Storm (Hasbro) or Wind (Takara) *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The Storm wheel has of three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since it's design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis releases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber, too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. If you look on the Japanese box for Storm Pegasus 105RF, the storm wheel seems more offensive due to the many spikes on the 3 wings. Wind is the Light Wheel version of Storm, being made out of plastic instead of metal. Because of this, the performance of the wheel is greatly reduced due to the lack of weight. This wheel should never be used in competitive battles, but it is a good wheel to add to a collection. There are only 4 Light Wheels, "Wind", "Heat", "Clay", and "Mad". Spin Track: 100 This Spin Track is now the third lowest Track behind 85 and 90. It is also outclassed by 85 and 90 for Attack. It has a cloudy whitish-blue color. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm or Spiral to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Perfomance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp / Hole Flat/Spike (HF/S) Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern which is helped by it's Storm Fusion Wheel. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. This makes Wind Aquario one of the few Beys that has useful parts in it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. Strangely, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S, and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF. Because of this, it looks more like an XHF/S. It is the first tip to be able to switch into 2 different tips. Special Moves Aquario Infinite Assault (インフィニティウェーブ, Infinitei Ueebu; "Infinite Assault" in the English dub) This changes the performance tip so it looks invisible because it changes speed. It also makes a huge wave on the enemy bey. Then, the bey makes itself look like it multiplied into many illusions and then, the real one attacks the bey really fast. All of the Aquarios attack with a huge tsunami/whirlpool all at the same time. Other Versions *Rock Aquario 125SF *Hyper Aquario 105F *Cyber Aquario 105RF Gallery Water Anime.PNG|Storm Aquario 100HF/S in the anime. StormAquario_MANGA.PNG|Storm Aquario 100HF/S in the manga. WindAquario.jpg|Wind Aquario 100HF/S. StormAquario.jpg|Storm Aquario 100HF/S. beyblades-storm-aquario-large.jpg|Storm Aquario. HPIM1780.JPG AQUARIO BB37 19508.png|Energy Ring. 000.png|Its Owner: Hikaru Hasama Brion cuta.png Trivia *Because Aquarius is the water bearer, Aquario's beast is the water itself (beasts glow when they appear so that means that the water used in the Attack "Infinite Assault" is the beast because the water glows). *Aquario is the only Beyblade which its beast have no main or solid body because it's body is water. *In the anime and the Japanese mold, the Facebolt sticker on Aquario has "AQRO" but in the Hasbro version, they have put "Aquario" on it instead of "AQRO". *On the original box of Aquario, the code paper shows a picture of Gingka and his other friends. But on the 3 pack with Aquario, Flame Bull and Cyber Pegasus, it shows a picture of Hikaru. *Storm Aquario is one of the three Metal Fusion Attack beys that use Storm. The other two are Storm Pegasus 105RF and Storm Capricorn M145Q. *Aquario and Capricorn are the only Metal Fusion Attack Beys with a Storm Fusion Wheel which have gimmicks, HF/S and M145. *Hikaru shares an Aquario bey with Mei-Mei, Mei Mei having an Aquario 105F. * Aquario is able to be called part of the maximum series due to HF/S being the tallest performance tip. * It is the first and only beyblde to feature the 100HF/S. Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Merchandise